prom laurens pov
by purpleaddict12
Summary: just the epilouge of twilight in laurens pov it started as a school assimment


Prom

Prom

Lauren's Point of View

This was turning out to be the absolute worst year ever! The year started out perfectly fine (all the guys hitting on me except for the Cullen men.) Then in the end of January to the beginning of February Bella Swan moved here and it all went down hill from there. All the guys started falling head over heels for Bella. Ironically, like the girls did when the Cullens moved here. All the girls started "flirting" with Edward, when obviously I was the one he would love. Well all the guys started hitting on Bella and after she said no they kept asking. For example: after Jess asked Mike to the **Ladies' Choice Dance**, he said he'd think about it and he went up to Bella and asked her if she was going to ask him and after she said no he went and told Jess that he'd go with her! Well after that you'd think the boy could take a hint but no! Well, after he said yes the day that Angela, Jess, Bella, and I were going to go to Port Angelas to look for dresses for the dance Mike asked Bella on a date after he asked Jessica to the dance! Well, after she said no he went and asked Jess on a date. It's like Jess is the fruit you get after the puddings all gone! I mean Jess is way prettier than Bella.

What do the guys see in her? She isn't very pretty and is a total klutz. Her life was so boring. The other thing is she won't let anyone buy her anything. OMG! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT! The rest of us girls can't get a date even if our life depended since she came here.

Ever since pre-k I have had all the guys crushing on me. There were those few months during freshmen year when the Cullens moved here and all the boys ditched me for Rosalie. After they found out that Emmett and Rosalie were together they came crawling back to me. The worse thing is that some of the guys that I wished would have backed off a little are now all over Bella and I'd do anything to have the admiration of those guys back.

I was hoping this year I would get Edward to ask me out, but my dream of dating Edward Cullen was soon destroyed. I was enraged when Edward and Bella started going out. I think all the girls were. All of us girls tried so hard to get Edward to date us but all he said was that he didn't date. And what happens Bella moves to Forks and a few months later they are going out. Bella didn't even work hard to get his attention and she gets to be his girlfriend. How fair is that? I was hoping that their relationship wouldn't last long. Man, my luck isn't very good. One of the things that I would have thought would be an up point is that the boys would come back to me but they don't. Whenever Edward wasn't at school they took advantage of Edward being gone and started hitting on her.

I saw Edward walk in to the gym towing Bella along with him. Edward looked gorgeous in his tux. Bella was wearing what looked like an expensive dress. It was a deep blue frilly off the shoulders. It would have looked better on me. She was in a bulky walking cast and wearing a stiletto heel held up with satin ribbon. If she was wearing two of those heels she would have broken her neck by now. I would have enjoyed that site. He led her to the dance floor and they started dancing.

To sum up this awful year I didn't get the man of my dreams (thanks to Bella) and ended up at prom with Connor. I looked at all my friends who were on the dance floor and looked like they were enjoying themselves.

I kept glancing towards Edward and Bella and giving Bella death glares. One time she caught my eye giving me a smile saying please is happy I'm still alive. I wish she would have died. I saw the boy that Bella went on a walk with down in La Push. He was now with Bella and they were swaying in the middle of the dance floor talking. I hope Bella was cheating on Edward with that boy. Then Edward would leave her and come to me. I saw that Edward came back to Bella's side again and they were dancing again. The song that was plating finished and Edward and Bella walked out of the gym.

I decided it was time to go. I asked Connor to take me home. He agreed (I guess he wasn't having much fun either.)

My junior prom was a catastrophe. First of all I didn't get the guy of my dreams and second of all was because the guy I went with didn't dance with me at all. Pretty much me evening stunk.

This story is by Jillian Brooks. Originally came from Twilight, written by Stephanie Meyer in Bella's point of view.


End file.
